United Arab Emirates
Aaron Harbia is a fan made character who represents the United Arab Emirates Appearance: UAE has light mocha colored skin and messy dark chocolate colored hair which he usually keeps in a ponytail. Unlike most members of his family, he has emerald green eyes which really sets him apart in the Middle East. He usually ends up wearing suits as he prefers to stay all business. He also wears an ankh and two rings that Egypt gave him. Personality: Arabia has a very nurturing and kind person to everyone except England and Russia, this is because of his partial enslavement during separate events. Most of the time he acts like something of a big brother by representing and taking care of his family. This is because his mother was once the original Arabia, took care of every other nation in the Middle East while Persia was alive. During a battle, she died and told her son who would become the United Arab Emirates to take care of the family because Persia was unable to. He took care of everyone even after his betrayal which left him near death. This also lead to the creation of two more nations Saudi Arabia and the Arabian Peninsula. Out of the three of them, he's the only one who goes by Arabia. He usually doesn't go to world meetings as he is too busy cleaning up the other Middle Eastern nations messes. Relationships: England: Arabia hates England as he had been enslaved by him a few times and England has also caused his death. UAE is extremely cold and irritable when England talks to him. He doesn't seem to share the same feeling of animosity to other members of England's family. Ireland: UAE and Ireland don't exactly get along because at one point they had dated for a year or so before they broke up on a very bad note. They usually don't talk to one another and avoid each other if at all possible. At times they still look out for one another and it's been seen, much to England's dismay, that they still may care for each other. Russia: Russia and UAE are on odd terms as UAE is one of the only people who aren't afraid of Russia. This is because Russia controlled Arabia through fear during his enslavement. Eventually, this caused Arabia to adapt and no longer be afraid of him. Arabia does everything he can to ruin any of Russia's plans. China: UAE seems to have something of an interest in China and spends a lot of time at China's house. He ends up teasing or even flirting with him every now and then. UAE usually ends up getting smacked by China but he doesn't seem to care. America: America and UAE have something of a shaky friendship as Arabia had helped America with helping take down Iran and Iraq. He also helps America with different missions in the Middle East. He spends some of his time training America in how to do some desert warfare. The UAE and America also have a healthy trade. Persia: UAE has always looked up to Persia and tried to adopt her style of life to his own. When he was younger he spent almost every day with her and even went into battle with her. She would nurture and train him to be her successor. He was even there when she died years after her loss at the hands of Sparta. He keeps a golden braclet that she wore every day. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Arab countrys Category:Arab league Category:Arabic speakers